


Watching Thor: The Dark World

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Avengers react, Gen, Marvel Universe, Thor: The Dark World, Watching Marvel Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Up next :Thor: The Dark World.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki (Marvel), Gamora/Peter Quill, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	1. Introduction

"Okay, uh first things first. I think you should see a therapist." Rhodey said. "Don't say you're fine because I know you're not."

"I'm glad you went through with getting the arc reactor removed." Pepper said, knowing that since day 1, the unit in his chest was causing him pain.

"Why did you leave Killian on the roof?" Steve asked. "I don't entirely remember that might still. I remember being caught up in Mayas research. Must have just slipped my mind." Tony said.

"Do you think you're gonna re-build your house or are you gonna just move somewhere else?" Clint asked. "Somehwere else."

"Okay. If we're all ready, we can begin the next film."

'Thor:The Dark World.'

"Wait what's the dark world, is that a euphemism for something?" Tony asked. The asgardians nodded."For the past generations we have referred to Svartalfeim as the dark world, since it is where the dark elves live." Thor answered. Wait dark elves? Are they going to attack again, the aether is gone, what could they be looking for?


	2. The Aether

**Odin's voice is narrating. "Long before the birth of light there was darkness, and from that darkness, came the Dark Elves."**

"Dark elves?" Natasha asked.

"The inhabitants on Svartalfheim." Thor responded.

**Malekith is walking through a hallway. "Millennia ago, the most ruthless of their kind, Malekith."**

Loki looked ready to kill when he saw Malekith on screen.

**"sought to transform our universe back into one of eternal night."**

"How did they plan to do that?" Tony asked. 

"The Aether." Loki responded.

**"Such evil was possible through the power of the Aether, an ancient force of infinite destruction." The Aether, in liquid form, is shown.**

"What the hell. That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all." Peter said.

**Algrim looks to Malekith. "Malekith.** _**Asgard's forces are upon us** _ **."**

"What language is that?" Natasha asked.

"It is Elvish, a language native to the elves of both Svartalfheim and Alfheim." Thor responded.

**The bifrost sends a group of soldiers into the battlefield. "The noble armies of Asgard, led by my father, King Bor, waged a mighty war against these creatures."**

"Have all of Asgard's past kings been warlords?" Steve asked.

"It is the kinds duty that, if we get involved in a war, he has to lead." Thor said. 

**The Asgardians and Dark Elves fight.**

"Asgard has some very skilled fighters." Natasha observed.

**Someone walks up to Malekith.**

Loki's expression darkened once more. 

**"** _**Send in the Kursed.** _ **" Dark Elf soldiers crush glowing orange objects in their hands and start glowing orange themselves.**

"What did they just do?" Clint asked.

**Malekith looks back up at the convergence. "As the Nine Worlds converged above him, Malekith could at last unleash the Aether."**

"So he had to wait for all of the worlds to converge to complete his plan?" 

**Malekith tries to touch the Aether, but the bifrost sends down more Asgardians in front of him. He kills 3 of them and tries to get back to the Aether, only to realize it had been taken when the bifrost closed.**

The three Asgardians smirked. Take that Malekith. Though, Loki knew that he would be back.

**"But Asgard ripped the weapon from his grasp. Without it, the Dark Elves fell. With the battle all but lost, Malekith sacrificed his own people in a desperate attempt to lay waste to Asgard's army."**

"He's a terrible leader." Steve said.

**"** _**Their deaths will mean our survival. This war is far from over.** _ **"**

A few people looked confused. The war looked pretty over to them.

**The two of them get into a ship and leave. The ship cloaks itself and the convergence is now over.**

"Where did they flee too?" Gamora asked.

**"Malekith was vanquished, and the Aether was no more. Or so we were led to believe."**

"Grandfather lied?" Thor asked, Bor had told everyone that the Aether was destroyed and that's the story everyone grew up hearing. 

"I think he told the people what they wanted to hear." Valkyrie said. "Think about it, families were lost and we just got out of war. How would the people react if they were told the Aether was still intact?"

**"Sire, the Aether. Shall we destroy it?"**

**"If only we could. But its power is too great. Bury it deep. Somewhere no one will ever find it."**

"Something tells me someone's gonna find it." Steve said.

"Why can't it be destroyed?" Clint asked.

"The Aether is an infinity stone, the reality stone to be specific, it cannot be destroyed so easily." Loki said.

**Loki is in chains, walking toward the throne. A large group of soldiers following him.**

"This is your trial?" Thor asked.

"It wasn't so much a trial as it was a sentencing." Loki replied.

Thor looked confused, why would father sentence Loki without questioning?

"They went a little overboard with the chains, don't you think?" Tony asked.

"Some people might think the opposite." Loki said. 

**He stops and looks to his mother. "Loki." She says.**

**"Hello, mother. Have I made you proud?"**

"Loki." Thor scolded. 

Loki looked like he wanted to cry. 

**"Please, don't make this worse."**

"I don't think it could get worse." Clint muttered.

**"Define worse." Loki said.**

Tony, Quill, Scott and Valkyrie all stifled their laughter.

**"Enough! I will speak to the prisoner alone."**

"Prisoner." Loki scoffed.

**Frigga leaves, Loki starts fidgeting with his hands. Loki takes two steps forward clicks his heels together then laughs. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about."**

"Really? You don't." Fury asked. 

"Are you trying to make father angry?" Thor asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I was." Loki responded.

**"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?"**

"Oh, I do." Loki whispered, so no one could hear him.

**"Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death."**

"Take two years out of a thousand and suddenly that defines your entire being." Loki said, angrily. 

A few people had to agree with him on that, they have spent a large portion of their lives being defined by their worst mistakes, whether it was by themselves or someone else didn't matter.

**"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god. Just like you."**

A few people winced. Was that true or was Loki still trying to piss Odin off?

"Maybe don't do that." Valkyrie said quietly. 

**"We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do."**

**"Give or take 5000 years."**

"You guys live that long!?" Tony asked. 

"Wait, how old are you guys?" Steve asked. "I am 1,495." Thor said. "1,070." Loki said. 

After a few moments Shuri started snickering.

"What is it?" T'Challa asked.

"In human years Thor is 24 and Loki is 17." She laughed.

"You're a teenager!?" Everyone asked Loki, who sighed in response.

**"All this because Loki desires a throne."**

"He never asked you why you did it?" Wanda asked.

"He has always assumed the worst of me, even before all of this happened." Loki said.

" **It is my birthright."**

**"Your birthright was to die!"**

Loki flinched. This did not go unnoticed by Thor.

**"As a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me."**

"So he's saying you should be thankful to him because he saved your life when you were a baby?" Tony asked. Loki nodded. "What a dick." Tony said. 

"I should have left you on that street corner where you where standing." Peter said.

"But you didn't." Shuri replied.

**"If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just...swing it."**

"Loki." Thor said, worried. Why did he just ask Odin to kill him?

"You want him to kill you?" Natasha asked, confused, why would someone want that?

"It was merciful." Loki responded. 

"How is death a mercy?" Strange asked.

"For one reason, I was being hunted for my failure on Earth, And for another: Would you rather spend 4,000 years in a dungeon in with no visitors or die?" Loki asked.

**"It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just ... I don't love them."**

"I can see why." Tony said.

**"Frigga is the only reason you are still alive."**

"Shouldn't you be another reason?" Gamora asked Thor. "...Unless... you gave up on him." She realized.

Loki nodded, trying not to show how much that actually hurt. 

**"And you will never see her again."**

Loki had tears in his eyes, now he really couldn't see her again. Curse these films for making him relive his more painful memories.

**"You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."**

**The guards pulled Loki back. He looked scandalized. "And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?"**

"Witless oaf?" Thor asked, amused and slightly offended. 

**"Thor must strife to undo the damage you have done. He will bring order to the nine realms and then, yes. He will be king."**

"Loki-" Thor started.

Loki held up his hand. "Don't. Just don't." He sighed.

**'Vanaheim.' Appears on the screen. Sif, the warriors three are fighting. The bifrost opens and Thor joins. He brings the hammer down and electrocutes a group of knights.** **"I've got this completely under control!" Sif says.**

**"Is that why everything is on fire?" Thor asks.**

The avengers laughed.

**Fandral and Hogun take on a large group of knights. Sif raises her shield, catching an arrow that was meant for Thor. "You're welcome." A Kronan arrives.**

"Is that thing made of rocks?" Clint asked.

**"All yours." Sif says.**

"I'm glad Korg isn't like that." Valkyrie said.

Loki nodded in agreement. "But could you imagine if he was? I wonder what would happen between him and Hulk." He whispered.

"A fight to the death probably." Valkyrie answered.

**"Hello." Thor greets. The Kronan growls in response. "I accept your surrender."**

"I don't think-" Steve started. 

**Thor spins his hammer and brings it toward the Kronan, killing it.**

"The downside to being made of rocks, you are very easily killed." Thor said.

**"Anyone else?"**

A few people snorted. 

**The rest of the soldiers surrender. "Perhaps next time we should start with the big one." Fandral said.**

"That's always a good idea." Natasha said.

**"Keep moving. Come on! Keep moving. Go ahead of me. Don't you turn around!" A guard says.**

**Hogun walks up to Thor. "Where do we go next?" He asks.**

**"Hogun, the peace is nearly won across the Nine Realms."**

"That's good." Strange said.

**"You should stay here. Be with your people, where your heart is. Asgard can wait."**

**"You have my thanks."**

**"As you have mine. Heimdall, when you're ready." The bifrost takes Thor back to Asgard.**

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen Hogun smile." Thor said.

"He doesn't smile?" Wanda asked.

"He didn't earn the nickname 'Hogun the Grim' for nothing." Thor responded.

**'Asgard' appears on the screen. A crow lands on Odin's outstretched hand, he lets it go.**

"Nice imagery." Pepper whispered.

**Thor walks up to him. "Is Vanaheim secure?"**

**"As are Nornheim and Ria. Though our work would have gone more quickly with you at the fore."**

**"You must think I'm a piece of bread that needs to be buttered so heavily."**

"What does that even mean?" Scott asked.

"You guys have weird analogies." Sam said.

**Thor laughs. "That was not my intent."**

**"For the first time since the Bifrost was destroyed, the Nine Realms are at peace."**

"What does the destruction of the bifrost have to do with the turmoil in other realms?" Steve asked.

"Without the bifrost Asgards warriors are unable to interfere if there happens to be some tension." Thor answered.

**"They're well reminded of our strength and you have earned their respect and my gratitude."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Nothing out of order except your confused and distracted heart."**

Thor looked like a deer in headlights.

**"This isn't about Jane Foster, Father."**

**"Human lives are fleeting, they are nothing."**

"And yet he just told you the exact opposite." Quill said.

"He is right though, that humans die easily." Loki said. Thor glared at him. "I say this not to upset you just to remind you and perhaps warn you. You'll have barely aged and she's have already passed on." Loki explained.

**"You'd be better served by what lies in front of you" Sif is shown sparring.**

"Is he trying to set you up with Sif?" Natasha asked with a laugh. Thor groaned. Loki joined Natasha in laughing.

**"I'm telling you this not as the all-father but as your father. You are ready. The time has come for you to take the throne. Embrace and celebrate what you've won. Join your warriors. Eat and drink, revel in their celebration. At least pretend to enjoy yourself."**

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Tony said. 

**Thor is shirtless, washing himself, he moves to look out the window.**

A few people looked away from the screen awkwardly.

**Thor, Sif and the warriors three are celebrating. "Another!" Volstagg yells and tosses his glass behind him.**

Loki rolled his eyes. 'Uncivilized' he thought to himself.

"So that's an Asgardian thing, not just a you thing?" Natasha asked Thor. 

**Thor sets his glass on the table, then stands up to leave. Fandral pats his back. He walks up to Sif. "There was a time you would celebrate for weeks." She says.**

**"I remember you celebrated the battle of Haragon so much that you nearly started a second."**

"Why do Asgardians live for battle? That will forever be a mystery to me." Tony asked.

**"Well, the first was so much fun. Take a drink with me. Surely the All-Father could have no further task for you tonight."**

"Is she trying to ask you out?" Valkyrie asked. Loki started laughing again.

**"No, this is one I set myself."**

**" It has not gone unnoticed that you disappear each night. There are Nine Realms. Future king of Asgard must focus on more than one."**

**"I thank you for your sword and for your counsel, good Lady Sif." Thor leaves.**

"I don't see why you don't just go and visit her." Peggy said.

**'London.' appears on the screen. Jane is on, what looks like a date.**

Thor looked confused. "Has Jane moved on?" He asked, quietly, or so he thought.

"It has been 2 years since you've seen her Thor, can you really blame her?" Bruce asked. 

**She peeks over the menu at Rich** **ard. He slides her a napkin with the word hi written on it.**

"This is already so awkward." Sam said.

**"Hi." He says. They put their menu's down.**

**"Hi." Jane replies.**

**"So what's the story with you?" He asks.**

"It is a long and cautionary tale." Clint joked.

**"Why does there have to be a story, there's no story."**

**"You've spent the first ten minutes of our date hiding behind a menu that has three choices on it. It's either chicken, vegetarian or fish, Jane. I think there's a story and I'm thinking the story involves a guy?"**

"Right on the money." Tony said.

Thor looked upset. "Thor, your jealousy is showing." Natasha said.

"Do not worry, brother, she has not moved on" Loki said. The 'yet' was left unspoken, but heavily implied. 

**"It's complicated."**

"More than that." Scott said.

**"Is he still around?"**

**"No, he...went away."**

"That's one way to put it." Valkyrie said.

**"I've been there. The going away, it's hard. I'd been seeing a woman and uh...she took a job in New York, eventually the distance killed it. And...and the fact that she uh...she kept sleeping with other dudes."**

"Poor guy." A few people said.

**"No!"**

**"Oh so many."**

"Yikes."

 **Darcy walks up to their table.**

"Saved by the intern." Natasha joked.

**"Hi. Um...could we get some wine please?" Richard asks.**

**" Sure, I'd love some."**

"I would too." Valkyrie, and Tony both said.

**"Richard, this is Darcy." She introduces, then turns to Darcy.**

**"What are you doing here?" Darcy grabs a chair from another table to sit in.**

**"Oh. Hello." Richard says.**

"Type F to pay respects for Richard." Ned said.

**"So, I show up to work at the lab-slash-your mom's house, fully expecting you to be moping around in your pajamas eating ice cream obsessing about you know who..."**

Thor looked down guiltily, he should have tried to visit Jane sooner, like he promised her he would.

**"Ah."**

**"But you're not! You're wearing lady clothes, you even showered, didn't you? You smell good."**

"Why is she there?" Wanda asked. 

**"Is there a point to all this, cause there really has to be a point to all this." Jane says.**

"Yeah, Darcy stop embarrassing the poor girl." Valkyrie said. 

**"Right. You know that scientific equipment you don't look at anymore? You might wanna start looking at it now" She hands Jane something.**

**"It's malfunctioning."**

**"That's what I said." Jane bangs it on the table.**

"Again with the hitting things to make them work." Shuri sighed.

**"That's what I did. But I thought you'd do something a little more scientific."**

**"I'm sure it's nothing." She hands the thing back to Darcy.**

**" It didn't look like nothing. Kind of looks like the readings that Erik was rambling about."**

A few people looked confused, wanting to know what Selvig was talking about. 

**Darcy turns to Richard. "Our friend Erik, kind of went banana-balls."**

"Selvig went crazy?" Thor asked.

**"He's not interested. I'm not interested. Time for you to go now."**

"I think she is interested." Natasha said.

'Perhaps too interested.' Loki thought.

**"Okay." Darcy gets up and leaves.**

**"Short but sweet." Richard says.**

**"She needs help."**

**"I think I'm gonna have the sea bass."**

**"Sea bass. Yeah, sea bass is good."**

"She's distracted again." Shuri practically sang.

**"Sea bass, sea bass, sea bass, sea bass, sea bass, sea bass, sea bass...sea bass. Sea bass..."**

A few people start laughing. 

**"Jane, maybe you should stop saying sea bass and go out to your friend."**

"Great idea." Tony said.

**"This was so fun." Jane says and leaves.**

**"You know, I'll just stay here and say sea bass alone."**

"I still feel bad for the guy." Steve said.

 **Jane gets inside of the car Darcy's sitting in. "And I hate you."**

"Rude."

**"What?! I thought he was cute."**

**"Just shut up and drive."**

The teenagers started singing the song 'Shut up and Drive.' The adults rolled their eyes.

**Darcy starts driving. "You need to take the next left." A voice pipes up from the backseat. Jane gasps, startled.**

A few people gasp in time with Jane, also startled. Where'd he come from?

**"Who's he?" She asks.**

**"He's my intern."**

"The intern has an intern?" Natasha asked. "Never thought I'd see that one."

**"You have an intern?"**

**"Oh, yeah."**

**"Hello, Dr. Foster. It's uh...it's a great honor to be working with you." Ian says.**

**"Right. I have to call Erik." Jane replies.**

**" Oh, uh...take a right." Ian says. Darcy makes a sharp turn. "Left." Another sharp turn.**

"So she's still a terrible driver." Clint said.

**"I have totally mastered driving in London."**

"I don't think you have." Strange said.

**"Hi, Erik, it's me again. Where are you? I came here because you said you were onto something and then vanished."**

"Where did he run off too?" Thor asked.

**A news reporter is outside of Stonehenge. "I'm here at Stonehenge, for what has been an interesting unfolding of events today." Erik is running around naked.**

"I've been there." Tony said.

"Stonehenge or running around naked?" Clint asked.

"Both actually." Tony answered.

A few people reluctantly laughed.

Others were worried, what happened to Selvig?

**"The police reported the scene shortly after 11 a.m. this morning, after a seemingly harmless rambler approached the area then started to strip naked and effectively terrorize tourists there with scientific equipment while shouting that he was trying to save them."**

"Is he actually crazy or is he on to something?" Tony asked. "Or both." He added as an afterthought. 

"It could have been the mind control." Steve suggested.

"Please tell me that, if that's true, I don't end up like that." Clint said. 

**"The man later identified as noted Astrophysicist Dr. Erik Selvig has been called in for questioning by police."**

Thor frowned. What has happened to his friends while he's been gone?"

**Jane, Darcy and Ian all step out of the car. "Come on, this is exciting! Look, the intern is excited."**

"He has a name." Wanda frowned.

**"Ian." Ian corrected.**

"Ah, that's his name. Good to know." Tony said.

**"Do you want the phase meter?"**

**"No."**

**"Bring the phase meter." She says to Ian, then tosses him the keys and follows Jane.**

"She's so mean to him, but I don't know whether to laugh of be worried." Sam said.

**"The toaster looking thing."**

**"I know what the phase meter is."**

"Poor Ian."

**Jane's phone starts ringing. "How do I change the ring tone on this thing?"**

**"An Astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ring tone." Darcy says, it was her who called Jane.**

"She's not wrong." Shuri said.

**"Why are you calling me?"**

**"I didn't want to shout."**

"Seems reasonable." Coulson said.

**"Intern, says its this way."**

**"Ian. My name's Ian." They walk inside.**

"An abandoned building?" Rhodey asked. 

**"I am not getting stabbed in the name of science." Darcy says.**

"Why not?" Shuri asked. T'Challa looked worried.

"I got a golf ball thrown at my head in the name of science." Peter said. Ned laughed, he was the one to throw said golf ball.

"I've gotten seriously injured countless times in the name of science." Tony said. 

Bruce looked worried. Why would people purposefully injure themselves in the name of science.

**Darcy puts her hands up. "It's okay, we're Americans!"**

**"Is that supposed to make them like us?" Jane asks.**

"It wont work." MJ said. 

**3 teenagers walks out from behind a wall. "They'll make it go away." The girl said. The boy shushed her.**

"Make what go away?" Strange asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Howard said.

**"Oh, they're kids."**

**"Are you the police?" The girl asks.**

**"No, we're scientists. Well, I am."**

**"Thanks."**

"A scientist, her intern and her intern's intern." Hope said.

**"We just found it."**

**"Can you show us?" The kids lead them to a truck. One of them lifts it with his fingers, it starts floating.**

"What!?" Everyone except the Asgardians yelled.

"The convergence." Thor realized. "Its starting." 

"Is that a bad thing?" Steve asked.

"As long as Malekith and Kurse are still alive and the Aether is not destroyed, yes it is a bad thing." Thor responded. 

**"That doesn't seem right."**

"Because its not." Tony said.

"Well, technically, it is, in events leading up to the convergence, things such as this will happen." Loki corrected.

**They are now in a stairwell. One of The kids drops a glass bottle, and it disappears.**

"Where did it go?" Hope asked.

**The girl points up and they see the bottle fall again, now stuck in a loop.**

"This is freaky." Quill said.

**The kid who threw it catches it again. "That's...that's incredible." Jane says, she grabs an empty pop can and drops it, it doesn't reappear like the bottle did.**

"What happened to it?" Bucky asked.

"It got stuck." Loki answered.

**"What happened?" Jane asks.**

**"Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don't."**

"So where are they getting stuck?" Gamora asked. 

**"I want to throw something. Jane, give me your shoe."**

A few people laughed at Darcy's antics. 

**Jane looks back at the readings. "I haven't seen readings like this since..."**

**"New Mexico." Jane ran.**

**"Don't touch anything!"**

**"Give me your shoe." Darcy says to Ian.**

Everyone laughed.

"I hope she doesn't actually throw it, what if it doesn't come back?" Peter asked. "I'd hate to go through the rest of the day with only one shoe."

**Jane's device starts beeping rapidly and the wind picks up. Ian throws the keys, they don't come back. "Where those the car keys?"**

"Oh shit." 

**Jane walks further into the building. The wind picks up again.**

"How is the wind blowing if she's inside?" Bruce asked. 

**The wind sucks Jane through the wall, now she's standing on the edge of a cliff. "Darcy!"**

"What the hell?" A few people asked quietly. 

"Where did she go?" Strange asked.

**She sees a faint red glow and walks toward it.**

"No, don't do that." Tony said. "Have you learned nothing from horror movies?"

**She sticks her fingers inside. The red glow disappears. Jane rubs at her arms then collapses.**

Thor looked worried.

**Malekith's ship, which is floating in space, powers up. He awakens. "** _**The Aether awakens us, the convergence returns** _ **"**


	3. Jane's visits Asgard

**Thor walks into the observatory. "You're late." Heimdall says.**

**"Merriment can sometimes be a heavier burden than battle." Thor replies.**

**"Then you're doing one of them incorrectly."**

A few people laughed.

**Thor laughs. "Perhaps. How fare the stars?"**

**"Still shining. From here I can see Nine Realms and ten trillion souls."**

Everyone's eyes widened. Heimdall really is all-seeing.

**"You recall what I told you of the Convergence?" He asks.**

**"Yes, the alignment of the worlds. It approaches, doesn't it?"**

**"The universe hasn't seen this marvel since before my watch began."**

"How often does the convergence happen?" Natasha asked.

"Approximately every 5,000 years." Thor said. He, himself has never actually witnessed it, but he's heard the stories that have been passed down.

**"Few can sense, even fewer can see it. A world that's infected can be dangerous. It is truly beautiful."**

**"I see nothing."**

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough." Valkyrie said.

**"Or perhaps that is not the beauty you seek."**

**"How is she?"**

"If you visited her you would know." Natasha said, not unkindly.

**"She's quite clever, your mortal. She doesn't know it yet, but she studies the Convergence as well. Even-" Heimdall cuts himself off.**

**"What?"**

**"I can't see her."**

"That can't be good." Wanda said.

**Jane is being infected with the Aether.**

"Jane." Thor gasped.

"I take it that isn't supposed to happen." Steve said.

**Jane wakes up, back in the factory. She runs outside, there are 3 police cars. "Jane! Where the hell were you?" Darcy asks ad they run toward one another.**

**"Tell me you didn't call the police!"**

"Well, the police are there so I don't know what to tell you." Clint said.

**"What was I supposed to do?"**

**"Not call the police!"**

**" I was freaking out."**

**" You call the cops they tell the feds, the next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling all over area fifty-one-ing the place."**

"Nice to know she still doesn't like you guys." Tony said. Fury rolled his eye.

**"Jane!"**

**"We had a stable gratification anomaly, we had unheeded access. Our only competition was ten years old!"**

"They were almost one-upped by a pre-teen?" Strange asked.

**"Jane, you were gone for five hours!"**

"What?"

**"What?" It starts raining, none of it hitting them.**

"You can do that?" Bruce asked. Thor nodded.

**"That's weird." Darcy says. Jane sticks her hand outside of the circle. She looks over and sees Thor standing there.**

"You people seem to have a thing for dramatic entrances." Hope said.

**She hands Darcy the device and walks over to him, the dry circle following her. "Typical." Darcy says as the rain falls on her.**

"Poor Darcy." Valkyrie said.

**"Jane." Jane slaps him across the face.**

Loki and Valkyrie started laughing. Thor just sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Women do seem to have a thing for hitting you in the face, don't they?" Loki asked.

Thor now looked panicked. "Don't" He warned.

Loki sighed. "Fine."

**"Sorry. I just needed to make sure you were real, it's been a very strange day."**

**"Well, I am. Jane-" She slaps him again.**

This time everybody laughed.

**"Where were you?!"**

**"Where were you? Heimdall could not see you."**

"That's not what she meant, Thor." Gamora said.

**"I was right here where you left me. I was waiting and then I was crying and then I went out looking for you. You said you were coming back."**

Thor looked away from the screen, a guilty look on his face. He should have found time to visit her.

**"I know, I know, but the bifrost was destroyed. The Nine Realms erupted into chaos, wars were raging, marauding hordes were pillaging. I had to put an end to the slaughter."**

**"As excuses go, that's not terrible."**

A few people laughed. It wasn't actually a terrible excuse.

**"But I saw you on TV, you were...you were in New York!"**

**"Jane, I fought to protect you from the dangers of my world, but I was wrong, I was a fool."**

"Finally admit it?" Loki teased.

"Shut up, Loki." Thor said.

**"I believe that fate brought us together. Jane, I don't know where you were or what happened, but I do know this."**

**"What?"**

**"I know-"**

**"You do?"**

**"Do what?"**

**"What?" They almost kiss.**

**Darcy runs over to them. "Hey!" She says.**

"That was adorably awkward." Peggy said.

**"Is this you?" She asks. The rain abruptly stops.**

**"Uh...we're kind of in the middle of something."**

**"Um...I'm pretty sure we are getting arrested."**

"Why would they be getting arrested?" Quill asked.

"My best guess is trespassing." Tony said.

**"Hold that thought." Jane says and runs over to a cop.**

"I don't think he was doing much thinking." Valkyrie said.

**"Look at you, still all muscly and everything. How's space?"**

**"Space is fine."**

"Broad statement." Steve said.

"It is a broad question." Thor countered.

**Jane is talking to an officer. "Excuse me?" She asks.**

**"Are you Jane Foster?" The cop asks.**

**"Yes."**

**"Do you know this man?" He says referring to Ian.**

**"He's my intern. My intern's intern."**

A few people sighed.

**"This is private property and you're trespassing, the lot of you. You'll have to come with me."**

"Called it." Tony said.

**The officer goes to grab her arm but the force of the Aether knocks everyone back.**

"Whoa!"

Thor looked panicked. What was happening to Jane? What was the Aether doing to her? Is he going to be able to help her?

**"Jane." Thor says and runs over to her. Jane is lying on the floor. "Jane."**

**"Thor?"**

**"Are you alright?"**

**"What just happened?"**

"The Aether protected her." Strange said.

"The Aether protected itself." Loki corrected.

**The officer approaches them apprehensively. Thor helps Jane stand. "Place your hands on your head, step back!"**

"You really wanna try that again?" Natasha asked.

**"The woman is unwell." Thor says.**

**"She's dangerous."**

**"So am I." Thor says.**

**"Requesting armed response officers to the scene." The officer says into his radio.**

**"Hold onto me." Thor says to Jane.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**The bifrost opens and takes them to Asgard.**

'Father wont take kindly to that'. Thor thought.

**"We have to do that again." Jane says once they enter the observatory. She sees Heimdall. "Hi." She greets, awkwardly.**

**"Welcome to Asgard."**

"Great welcoming committee." Peter said.

 **'Svartalfheim' appears on the screen.**

"It looks the same as it did after the war was over." Steve noticed. 

**"** **_Look at my legacy, Algrim. I barely remember the time before light._ ** **" Malekith says.**

**"** **_Our survival will be your legacy._ ** **" Algrim says.**

**"** **_The Asgardians will suffer as we have suffered. I will reclaim the Aether. I will restore our world and I'll put an end to this poisonous world._ ** **"**

"They're planning to do it again." Thor said, grimly. 

**Jane is lying on a table, healers surrounding her, Thor watches over. "What's that?" Jane asks and points at it.**

**"Be still." A healer commands.**

**"This is not of Earth, what is it?" Thor asks.**

**"We do not know, but she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her."**

Thor looked crestfallen. He hoped Jane did not die, but if Asgard's healers could not get the Aether out of her, than what could? What would happen to her?

**"That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" Jane asks.**

The Asgardians looked confused, that was a soul forge.

**"It's a Soul Forge." Eir corrects.**

**"Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" Jane questions.**

**"Yes." Jane looks at Thor.**

**"It's a quantum field generator." She whispers. Thor smiles.**

"Hashtag proud boyfriend moment." Shuri said. 

**Odin enters the room.**

"Uh-oh. Dad found out." Tony said. 

**"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" He asks.**

**"She's ill." Thor protests.**

**"She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait."**

The humans all looked offended. "He really doesn't like us, does he?" Steve asked. 

"He does not." Thor answered.

**"I brought here because we can help her." "She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table."**

"That's rude." Natasha said.

**"Did he just...? Who do you think you are?" Jane asks.**

"That's... not a good idea." Valkyrie said.

 **"I'm Odin. King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms."**

**"Oh, well I'm-"**

**" I know very well who you are, Jane Foster."**

**"You told your Dad about me?"**

"Of course I did." Thor said, despite knowing that Jane wasn't there and couldn't hear him.

**"Something is within her, father, something I have not seen before."**

**"Her world has its healers, their called doctors, let them deal with it."**

"With all due respect, I don't think Earth surgeons could fix her." Coulson said. 

**"Guards, take her back to Midgard." Two guards go to pick her up.**

"I wouldn't do that of I were you." Wanda said.

**"No I would not-" Thor starts . The force of the Aether throws them all back. "-Touch her. Jane, are you alright?" He asks.**

**"Yeah." Odin and Eir walk back over to her.**

**"That's impossible." Odin says.**

**"The infection, it's defending her."**

**"No, it's defending itself."**

Loki hummed. "You're not as dull as I thought." He said. 

**"Come with me. There are relics that predate the universe itself." Thor, Jane and Odin start walking.**

"How is that possible?" Tony asked.

"Magic." Both Strange and Loki answered. 

**"What lies within her appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn as they will have a dusk." He opens a book.**

**"But before that dawn the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged."**

"And now they're mad that they can't, is that it?" Tony asked.

"To put it in so many words, yes." Thor answered.

**"'Born of eternal night, the Dark Elves comes to steal away your light.' I know these stories, mother told them to us as children." Thor says.**

"You two must have had some weird ass bedtime stories, first being told of the frost giants and now the dark elves." Clint said.

**"Their leader, Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness, it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appeared as stones, the Aether is fluid and ever changing."**

"I would expect as much from something also called the reality stone." Steve said.

**"It changes matter into dark matter and seeks out to host bodies, drawing strength from their life force."**

"Sounds pleasant." Tony said.

**"Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But after eternities of blood shed, my father Bor, finally triumphed, ushering in the peace that lasted thousands of years."**

"By slaughtering them." Gamora said.

**"What happened?" Jane asks.**

"Oh, so young, so naive." Loki said.

**"He killed them all."**

"Not all of them apparently." Thor said.

**"Are you certain? The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them and yet here it is."**

"Logic."

**"The Dark Elves are dead."**

"Except they're not." Nebula said.

**"Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?"**

**"No, it does not."**

"Well that's just great." Fury said.

 **Malekith is inside of his ship, studying the convergence. "** ** _The Realms will be aligned soon._** **"**

Everyone watched, filled with apprehension.

**He takes a knife and turns to Algrim. "** **_You'll be the last of the Kursed._ ** **" He says.**

**"** **_Let my life be sacrificed. It is no less than our people did, or you have done._ ** **" Malekith stabs him in the stomach.**

A few people winced.

 **" _You will become darkness, doomed to this existence until it consumes you._ "**

"That's terrible." Steve said.

**One of the elves passes a glowing orange rock to Malekith. "** **_Until then, no power our enemies possess can stop you._ ** **"**

"I beg to differ." Loki said.

 **"** ** _I will tear down their defenses and ensure your return to a universe reborn._** **" A dark elf walks forward with a metal helmet. 6 smaller ships fly away from the mother-ship.**

"They're going to attack Asgard, looking for the Aether... for Jane." Thor realized in a panic.

**Fandral, Volstagg and some guards enter the observatory through the bifrost with prisoners. Algrim among them.**

"On, no."Bruce said, seeing Algrim.

**"Acting as caretakers to these scoundrels is beneath us." Volstagg said.**

**"Oh please, if they were beneath you my rotund friend, they'd all be dead." Fandral said.**

Everyone laughed.

**They walk down to the dungeons. Loki watches. "Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful."**

**"The books I sent, do they not interest you?" Frigga asks.**

"I thought father said she couldn't visit." Thor said, as if realizing his mistake his hand quickly flew to his mouth. He looked to Loki, much to his relief his brother did not look angry, but resigned, which worried him.

"She wasn't actually there, it was just an illusion." Loki's voice sounded far away to his own ears.

**Loki turns around. "Is that how I'm to while away eternity? Reading?"**

**"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki."**

Loki smiled softly and sadly, he wished he could tell her how much he appreciated it, appreciated her not giving up on him when everyone else did.

**"Have you? Does Odin share your concern?**

"Why are you still seeking his attention?" Nebula asked, not to be mean, she was just curious.

"Honestly? I don't actually know." Loki responded.

" **Does Thor?"**

Thor looked at his brother sadly, knowing that his future self didn't share that same concern.

 **"It must be so inconvenient them asking after me day and night."**

Nebula, Gamora, and Wanda all frowned. 

**"You know full well it was your actions that brought you here."**

"Except now we know that's not entirely true." Thor said. 

**"My actions?" Loki gestures to himself. "I was merely giving truth to the lie that I had been fed my entire life, that I was born to be a king."**

Thor wanted to argue that it wasn't a lie, but knew better than to do so.

**"A king? A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"**

"They don't know the full story do they?" Steve asked.

"Of course they don't, they never asked, and if I'm honest I would never disclose that information willingly." Loki responded. 

**"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself."**

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Natasha asked. Loki shook his head silently.

**"Your father-"**

**"He's not my father!" Loki shouts.**

"Loki." Thor said. Loki held up his hand as a sign for him to stop talking.

**"Then am I not your mother?" Loki hesitates before saying. "You're not."**

Loki had tears in his eyes. He wished that he could take it back but he can't and now he can't even apologize for it. If he had been able to let go of his damn pride for just a minute then... his thoughts were cut short by Thor talking.

"Loki, I know you don't mean that." Thor said.

"I-I didn't, I swear I didn't." Loki said.

**Frigga smiles. "Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself." Loki shakes his head and walks toward her, he goes to grab her hands but they fall through and she fades away, tears in her eyes. Loki looks down, tears in his eyes as well**

Loki blinked and let his tears fall, silently. Valkyrie patted his shoulder awkwardly, she was bad at comforting people. 

**Thor and Jane are walking outside, Jane is now in Asgardian clothes. "When you came for me, you knew I was in trouble." Jane says.**

"If Heimdall cannot see someone, it means that they usually are in trouble. *He glances at Loki* Or hiding." Thor explained.

 **"Well Heimdall had lost sight of you, you were no longer on Earth."**

A few people looked confused, if she wasn't of Earth, where did she go? "Where do you think she went?" Bruce asked.

"Well, the convergence is approaching. I believe that she may have been between the worlds." Thor said.

**"Well, how's that possible?"**

**"I believe you were and you weren't."**

"That makes no sense." Scott said.

**"The Nine Realms travel within Yggdrasil, orbiting Midgard in much the way your planet orbits the sun. Every five thousand years the worlds align perfectly, we call this the Convergence."**

"In a straight line?" Tony asked. Thor nodded.

"Kind of like how people explain string theory, then" Tony said.

**Thor takes her hands. "During this time the boarders between worlds become blurred. It's possible you found one of these points. We are lucky that it remained open. Once the worlds pass out of alignment, the connection is lost."**

"So you're saying she found a part of Earth that was connected with another realm and passed through it? Then contracted the Aether and woke up back on Earth." Bruce asked. Thor nodded again.

**They kiss. "I like the way you explain things. What's gonna happen to me?"**

**"I'll find a way to save you, Jane."**

**"Your father said there was-"**

**"My father doesn't know everything."**

"You shouldn't let him hear you say that." Loki said.

**Frigga interrupts them. "Don't let him hear you say that." She says. "Jane Foster, please meet Frigga, the Queen of Asgard, my mother."**

**"Hi." Jane says awkwardly.**

"She's so awkward I relate." Peter said.

**Loki is lying in his cell, tossing a metal canister in his hand.**

"You look so bored." Tony commented.

**Algrim takes out the glowing rock, only now it's covered in blood. He crushes it in his hands.**

"No!" Thor yelled. That monster cannot get out of the prisons, who knows the damage it will cause.

**He starts to glow. The prisoners in the cell with him start panicking and banging on the barrier.**

"He's gonna get out." Clint said, worried.

"Malekith said that there would be no match for him once he's been Kursed." Thor said, voice light.

**Loki is still tossing the object. He hears the commotion and stops. The lights flicker. He stands up. Black smoke erupts in Algrim's cell and his cellmates are dead. The guards rush to the cell. Algrim shoves a cellmate into the barrier, then punches through it.**

"Oh no." 

Loki and Thor were both silently panicking, for vastly different reasons. 

**Algrim walks out and chokes the two guards.**

"An entire hall of dungeons only has 2 guards?" Strange asked, skeptically.

"The prisoners tend not to...escape, mainly because they can't. I guess we never thought someone could." Thor said.

 **He walks through the hall and starts freeing prisoners, and stops when he sees Loki. They size each other up, Algrim leaves.**

"Why didn't he let you out?" Gamora asked.

"Look at his cell, Algrim can probably tell he's Asgardian and if he's planning to attack Asgard, Loki is probably not the best choice for an ally." Nebula said.

**"You might want to take the stairs to the left."**

Loki flinched, hearing himself say that. "I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that."

"Why did you, you know where those stairs lead." Thor said.

"I was angry and I hoped he would attack father." Loki answered.

**"The prisons." Frigga says as she hears the alarm.**

**"Loki." Thor said.**

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Of course you thought it was me." He said bitterly.

**"Go. I will look after her."**


	4. When do we Start?

**Thor jumps over a wall and uses Mjolnir to fly toward the palace. The guards, Volstagg and Fandrall are fighting the freed prisoners. "Its as if they resent being imprisoned." Fandral said.**

Everyone looked at the screen with a 'well no shit' look.

**"There's no pleasing some creatures."**

"They're not very bright are they." Tony asked.

"Well, there is a reason I have taken to calling them the idiots 3." Loki said.

**Loki is sitting in his cell, reading. A prisoner runs toward it and bounces off the barrier. Loki is unaffected.**

"How are you just able to remain calm in a situation like that?" Peter asked.

**Thor drops down. "Return to your cells and further harm will come to you. You have my word."**

"You think they're just going to listen to you?" Rocket asked. "They're prisoners blondie, that's not how they think."

**A prisoner punches him in the face. "Very well, you don't have my word." Thor kicks the prisoner away, one grabs him from behind. He throws it off and kicks another one away.**

"I am Groot."

"How is this going well?" Quill asked.

**Odin is walking through the palace, guards follow him. "Send a squadron to the weapons vault, defend it at all costs. Seal the dungeon."**

**Frigga and Jane walk up to them. "Odin." She says.**

**"Frigga, its only a skirmish, nothing to fear."**

Loki looked away from the screen. There was a lot to fear.

**"You've never been a very good liar."**

Loki and Thor glanced toward each other then back at the screen. Odin had, in fact, been a very good liar.

**Sif walks by and glances at Jane.**

"I'm sensing a little jealousy." Natasha said.

"The lady Sif has been infatuated with Thor since we were adolescents, not that Thor ever noticed, of course." Loki explained.

"No she hasn't, Sif and I are just friends." Thor denied.

"Not to her you're not." Loki teased.

**"Take her to you chambers, I'll come for you when it's safe." He says.**

**"Take care."**

**"Despite all I have survived, my queen still worries over me."**

**" It's only because I worry over you that you have survived."**

Thor and Loki smiled softly. She was right, if she hadn't always coddled over him he would probably be dead.

**Frigga pulls put a small sword. "Listen to me now, I need you to do everything I ask and no questions." She tells Jane.**

**"Yes, ma'am."**

"Good, she has a plan." Wanda said.

**The cloaked ship makes its way to the observatory. Heimdall notices, runs to it and grabs to knives to attack. He stabs the ship, uncloaking it.**

"I've always wanted to know how Heimdall sees things." Thor said.

**He stabs a weak spot on it, sending it crashing onto the bridge. He turns around to see another, larger one behind him. It sends 3 smaller ships to the palace.**

"It was a distraction." Thor breathed.

"Dammit." A few people cursed.

**The ships dodge some obstacles, the city opens fire. They dodge and one of the ships destroys the gun.**

"Those ships are pretty sweet." Rocket said.

"Rocket, now is not the time." Gamora scolded..

**A skiff starts chasing the ships, shooting at it. The skiff gets destroyed. Another skiff blows up one of the dark elf ships. Heimdall generates a force-field over the palace.**

"That's useful." Shuri commented.

"Asgard has some pretty amazing technology." Tony said.

**A ship crashes into the force-field. Their is a group of guards, dead by Algrim's hand. He walks down to where the force-field is being generated. He breaks it. The force-field comes down. The last dark elf ship gets to the palace. It crashes, breaking the columns.**

"Shit." Everyone said, worriedly.

Loki and Thor tensed in their seats.

 **Down in the dungeons, Thor, Fandrall, Volstagg and Loki all take notice**.

A few people held their breath.

**A group of guards make their way to the ship. The ship doors open and the dark elves start shooting down the guards. One throws a grenade, type thing, that sucks a guard in.**

"What the hell is that thing?" Bruce asked.

"A dark elf grenade." Thor responded.

**They start killing more guards, another grenade gets thrown. Another group of guards runs in. Malekith walks out of the ship, two more dark elves follow.**

Thor looked angry. "No!" He yelled.

**He takes a grenade and throws it at the throne, the grenade sucks in the throne. Loki watches as the guards leave the dungeons. Odin walks into the room where the dark elves landed, he kills the remaining one. "Frigga." He breathes.**

Thor gasped. Mother was surely okay, right? She had to be. He tried re re-assure himself, but it dis nothing to soothe his panic. Something bad was going to happen to her, he could feel it. What if she died? He couldn't bear the thought.

Loki felt a pang of despair, that brought tears to his eyes. It was bad enough that he knew she was dead, but now he had to watch her die?

**Malekith opens the door to Frigga's chambers, Jane stands up and hides behind Frigga. "Stand down, creature. You may still survive this."**

Thor looked nervous. The bad feeling in his gut returning.

**"I have survived worse, woman."**

**" Who are you?"**

**"I am Malekith, and I would have what it is mine."**

Thor growled, fingers itching for his hammer. Wanting to protect the two of them from harm.

**Jane hided, Frigga strikes him across the face with her sword.**

"Beat his ass." Shuri yelled, in a deep voice.

"Your guys' moms a bad-ass." MJ said.

**Malekith pulls out his own sword and they start fighting. Frigga now has her sword to his throat, Jane watches. Frigga sees Algrim standing there and goes to fight him, Algrim takes her by the throat.**

"No." Thor whispered, tears in his eyes, the bad feeling in his gut getting stronger with every second that passed.

**Malekith stalks toward Jane. "You have taken something, child. Give it back."**

Thor growled, that monster better not hurt Jane.

**He goes to grab her, the illusion of Jane fades away.**

Thor sighed in relief, a small mercy.

**He turns to Frigga. "Witch! Where is the Aether?" He demands.**

**"I'll never tell you."**

**"I believe you." Algrim stabs her.**

"No!" Thor screamed. He started silently crying. Mother was dead, he felt empty now and angry, he wanted so badly to kill that monster, if it was the last thing he did.

Loki, face pale, eyes wide and wet from tears flinched when Algrim stabbed her. He still vividly remembered this day, its haunted him for the past 5 years.

**"No!" Thor screams. He hit Malekith in the face with his lightening. Algrim grabbed Malekith and they fled, Thor threw his hammer at them. He looks down at Frigga's body. Odin walks into the room, Jane comes out from hiding. Odin cradles the Queens head in his arms.**

Everyone had tears in their eyes. Thor wiped at his cheeks, only for them to become wet with tears once more.

**Frigga is lying in a bed, in a boat, sword over her legs. The boat floats down a river. Asgardians stand next to the river with glowing orbs in their hands.**

"Long live the Queen." Thor whispered, not trusting his voice.

Loki felt a familiar bitterness in his veins, but squashed it down, before could say anything irrational, that he might regret.

**Sif, Odin, Thor and Jane, Fandral and Volstagg are all shown watching.**

"They didn't let you go?" Thor asked, voice cracking. Loki sniffed and shook his head.

 **A guard lights an arrow and shoots it at the boat. The boat floats off the edge of the waterfall. Blue sparks float up** **fro** **m the boat, and the boat falls. Heimdall is shown watching from the observatory. The Asgardians release the glowing orbs**.

Everyone, yes even Fury, had tears in their eyes as they watched. It was a beautiful yet devastating scene. _**(A/N I'm crying now, this scene is so sad.)**_

**Loki is in a cell reading, a guard informs him of Frigga's passing. Loki nods and the guard leaves. Loki puts his book down and walks to the middle of the room. He clenches his fists and all of the furniture is thrown to the sides of the cell.**

A few people flinched, realizing that not only did he have to grieve alone, but he was also feeling guilty.

Loki looked at his lap, tears falling onto his legs.

**Selvig is teaching people about the convergence. "The universe rotates on a five thousand year cycle, and once its cycled all the worlds align."**

Thor looked impressed, so this is what Selvig was talking about, and everyone thought he was mad. He studies the convergence as well.

**He picks up a shoe. "Imagine...imagine that this is our world, and...and..." One of the patients hands him another shoe. "Oh, thank you. And this is another world. Normally they're separate, but during the alignment everything is connected."**

"So his mind is still intact, but other parts of him are still a little muddled." Clint realized, still silently prating that he doesn't go crazy.

**He brings the shoes together. "All Nine Realms, all Nine Realms are passing through each other and gravity, light, and even matter, is crunching from one world to the other."**

"So all of those things that they dropped, got lost on another planet?" Bruce asked.

**"But if this happens to us now, the result would be cataclysmic."**

"Because of those god forsaken elves in creepy masks." Tony muttered.

**"My gravimetric spikes can stabilize the focal point of the Convergence. This time the alignment, and all the other worlds, would just pass up by. It's beautiful. It's simple. Any questions?"**

"I have a few." Scott said.

**An old man(Stan Lee) Raises his hand. "Yeah. Can I have my shoe back?"**

A few people laughed. "There's that guy again." Shuri said. "He has been in every film we have watched so far."

Everyone looked at the screen in recognition. He has been in every single one of these films. Who was this guy?

**Malekith and Algrim are on their ship. "** _**Heal. You will need your strength to re-claim the Aether And when you wake up, we will kill them all.** _ **" Algrim says.**

"I wish you good luck, because you've just made some very powerful gods very angry." Rocket said.

**Jane is sitting on a couch, rubbing her arm. Outside, the Aether is floating in the sky, everything turns red, Jane's eyes turn black.**

"You need to get that out of her as soon as possible. Its killing her." Gamora said.

"No." Thor whispered, helplessly.

**"Jane Foster? You need to come with us." Tyr says.**

Thor looked scared, what were they going to do with Jane. Where were they taking her?

**Fandral is talking to a group of guards and Odin. "We are still unable to restore the palace shields. Our artillery cannot detect them, even Heimdall cannot see them. My King, we are all but defenseless."**

"That's not good news."

**Thor enters. "She's your prisoner now? *He turns to the group of people* Leave us." Thor says, they leave.**

**"I do not wish to fight with you." Odin says.**

**"Nor I with you, but I intend to pursue Malekith."**

"As you should." Clint said.

**"We possess the Aether, Malekith will come to us."**

"Which is exactly why we should bring the fight to him." Thor said.

"Honestly, its like he didn't see the destruction Malekith just caused." Carol said.

**"You overestimate the power of these creatures."**

"No, I think its you who underestimates it." Thor said.

**"No, I value our peoples lives. I'll take Jane to the Dark World and draw the enemy away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether from Jane it will be exposed vulnerable, and I will destroy it and him."**

**"If you fail, you risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies."**

"Everything is a risk now, you risk the deaths of your people if you keep the fighting on Asgard, and you risk the weapon getting into Malekith's hands if you take the fight to him. There is no up-side to this." Vision said.

"Except you forget that the Aether cannot be destroyed." Strange said.

**"The risk is far greater if we do nothing. His ship could be over our heads right now and we'd never even know it."**

"Listen to your son, Odin." Hope said.

**"If and when he comes, his men will fall by ten thousand Asgardian blades."**

**"And how of our men shall fall on theirs?"**

**"As many as are needed!"**

"He's being irrational in his grief." Natasha noticed.

Thor made a noise of agreement, worried for his father.

**"We will fight! Until the last Asgardian breath, the last drop of Asgardian blood."**

"That's not very good leadership." Steve said.

**"And how are you different from Malekith?"**

**"The difference, my son, is that I will win."**

"That's wishful thinking." Peggy said.

**Darcy and Ian are watching the news. "Jane isn't called me back. Erik isn't calling me back. Stupid SHIELD isn't calling me back!"**

"You gave her a way to contact you?" Tony asked.

**"What's SHIELD?"**

**"Its a secret."**

"If it was a secret, then why would you say the name aloud?" Sam asked.

**"Uh...hey, Erik. It's Darcy again. Uh...Thor came back, he took Jane to Asgard and um...I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."**

"Well, at least she's asking for help." Shuri said.

**"Something else went missing this week when Astrophysicist, Dr. Erik Selvig, notable for his involvement in the Alien invasion in New York streaked nude across Stonehenge."**

"Wait, went missing, what's missing?" Scott asked.

"Selvig's sanity." Tony said.

**"Darcy, you really need to look at this. Your friend Erik, what was his last name again?" Ian asks.**

**"disrobed and began shouting at visitors at the historic site. He was later taken into police custody for psychiatric evaluation. The police are still refusing to confirm..." Ian pauses the TV.**

"Selvig has been put in a psychiatric hospital?" Thor asked, what was a psychiatric hospital?

As if sensing Thor's confusion, Natasha chimed in. "Its a place where people who... essentially have lost their mind go." She said.

**Heimdall joins Thor at a table. "You were not at Odin's war council." Thor says. Heimdall takes off his helmet. "The bifrost is closed by your father's orders. No one is to come or to go. We face an enemy that is invisible even to me. Of what use is a guardian such as that?"**

Thor sighed, hopelessly. How is he going to fix this? Heimdall cant see them, and father wont bring the fight to them. Asgard is making themselves vulnerable, susceptible to attack.

**"Malekith will return, you know this. I'll need your help."**

**"I cannot overrule my King's wishes, not even for you."**

**"I'm not asking you to. The Realms need their All-Father strong and unchallenged, whether he is or not. But he is blinded, Heimdall, by hatred and by grief."**

"He does not know what he is doing. The problems it will cause." Thor said in reference to Odin.

**"As are we all."**

**"Well I see clearly enough."**

**"The risks are too great."**

"They always will be." T'Challa said.

**"Everything that we do from here on is a risk, there is no other way."**

**"What do you require of me?"**

"Essentially... treason. No big deal." Scott said.

**Thor is now sitting with Heimdall, Sif, Fandral and Volstagg. "What I'm about to ask of you is treason of the highest order." Thor says. Three cloaked figures are walking through the palace.**

"Yep, called it." Scott said.

**"Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our death."**

A few people tensed in their chairs.

**Malekith is shown. "Malekith knew the Aether was here, he can sense its power. If we do nothing he will come for it again, but this time lay waste to all of Asgard. We must move Jane off world."**

"Good idea, how do you plan to do that?" Strange asked. "There's more than one way off Asgard than the bifrost." Thor said.

**"The bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away in a vault." Sif says.**

**"There are other paths off Asgard, ways known only to a few." Heimdall says.**

**"One, actually." Thor corrects.**

"You." Clint said to Loki.

"Me." Loki smirked.

**"No." Volstagg says.**

Loki looked offended.

**Thor walks up to Loki's cell, which is now put together. "Thor, after all this time and now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"**

Thor looked away, guiltily. Had he really not thought to visit his brother?

**"Loki, enough. No more illusions."**

"You can see through that?" Strange asked.

"Not usually, but I must have known that there is no way Loki would have been completely fine after finding out mother died." Thor hypothesized.

**Loki sighs and puts his head down. The illusion lifts. The room is still destroyed, Loki is sitting on the floor, disheveled.**

A few people gasped at seeing Loki in such a state.

**"Now you see me brother." Loki croaks.** **Thor walks over to another side of the cell to see Loki better. "Did she suffer?" Loki asks.**

**"I did not come here to share our grief."**

"Thor, you two just lost your mother, he didn't even get to go to the funeral, at least grant him that mercy." Bruce said.

**"Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament." Thor finishes.**

**"Go on." Loki says, interested.**

**"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do."**

"A very astute observation." Loki said dryly.

**"You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you, vengeance. And afterward, this cell." Loki laughs.**

**"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"**

**"I don't."**

Loki winced, he knew he deserved that, he knew it was coming, having already lived it, but it still hurt.

**"Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you."**

Thor frowned. He had actually given up on Loki.

**"You betray me and I will kill you."**

"You can try." Loki corrected. "We both know you won't. Even if you say you will, you can't."

**Loki smiles. "When do we start?"**


	5. Svartalfheim

**"He will betray you."** **Fandral says.**

**"He will try." Thor corrects.**

"Of ye little faith." Loki said. 

**Thor and Loki walks through the halls. Loki is now put together.**

"You clean up nicely." Natasha commented.

**"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?" Loki asks.**

A few people started laughing. 

Thor sighed, here we go, his annoying little brother being the little shit that he is.

**"If you keep speaking I just might."**

**"Fine. As you wish. I'm not even here. *He shape-shifts into a guard* Is this better?"**

"You can shape-shift?" Bruce asked. Loki nodded. "Care to demonstrate." Strange asked.

Loki nodded and transformed into a black cat, he curled up in his seat, after a moment he turned back into himself.

**"Its better company at least."**

"Ooh, burn." Peter said. 

**"Still, we could be less conspicuous." Loki turns back into himself, Thor gets turned into Sif.**

More people started giggling. 

"You play the part of 'annoying little sibling' quite well." T'Challa said, steeling a glance at Shuri.

**"Hm, brother. You look ravishing."**

"That sounds weird out of context." Tony said.

Everyone nodded. Thor cringed. Loki rubbed his face and sighed. Never going to live that comment down.

**"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form."**

"Ok, but like camaraderie is on point." Ned said.

**"Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much."**

"Okay. Wait pause. Let's take bets on who's he's gonna turn into." Tony said.

"My money's on Natasha."

"I call Clint." Natasha said.

Steve sighed. "Stark." He said.

"Tony." Bruce said.

"Natasha." Clint said.

Thor thought for a moment before saying "Barton." 

Loki smirked, all of them were wrong. 

**Loki turns Thor back into himself, and turns himself into Steve Rogers.**

Everyone started laughing.

Steve blushed. 

**"Oh, this is much better. Whoa. The costume's a bit much."**

"Someone agrees with me." Tony said. 

**"So tight.** **But the confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging. *He turns to face Thor* Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless Amer–" Thor covers his mouth and shoves him into a pillar, he turns back into himself.**

Steve sighed in relief that it was over. 

The laughter slowly died down.

"Oh, that was good." Clint said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh, shit." Tony said, still laughing a little. 

**Thor rips his hand from Loki's mouth. "What?" Loki asks and looks to where Thor is looking. 2 guards walks across the other end of the hall.**

"That was close." Wanda said. 

**"You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something!"**

"No offence, but that's probably not a good idea." Sam said.

**Thor places something in Loki's hands, the sound of metal clicking is hears. "At last a little common sense..." Loki says and trails off when he realizes he'd been handcuffed. He gives Thor an unimpressed look.**

**Thor smiles. "I thought you liked tricks."**

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

**"Well, what then? Your lovely mortal is being guarded by a legion of our Einherjar who will see you coming from miles away." Fandral says.**

**"I won't be the one who comes for her." Thor says and looks to Sif.**

"Are you sure its a good idea to send Sif after her, I get the feeling she doesn't Like Jane all that much." Natasha said. 

**A guard enters the room Jane's in. "I'm not hungry." Jane says.**

**Sif comes up from behind the guard and knocks him out. "Good, let's go."**

**They walk up to Thor and Loki. "You're-" Jane starts.**

**"I'm Loki. You may have heard of me." Loki says. Jane slaps him.**

"She has a thing for slapping the two of you." Natasha laughed.

Thor smirked, it was his turn to laugh.

**"That was for New York."**

"Unnecessary, but I totally get it." Coulson said.

"An overused trope said by every lead character in every teen movie ever." Peter said. 

**Loki smiles. "I like her."**

"The sarcasm is strong with this one." Tony said.

**"And what of the All-Father?" Sif asks.**

**"It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against the throne." Heimdall answers.**

"So after all that, he's gonna snitch." Clint said. 

**Odin and some guards enter the observatory. "You called me here on an urgent matter. What is it?" He asks.**

**"Treason, my lord."**

**"Whose?"**

**"Mine." Heimdall draws his sword.**

"Ok so he didn't snitch." Scott said.

**Another guard interrupts. "My King, the mortal has been taken."**

**"Stop Thor, by any means necessary."**

"Your dad is such a dick." Tony said. "He's grieving." Thor protested. "Still."

 **A group of guards make their way to Sif, Thor, Loki and Jane. "There they are! Take them. On my command." One of them says.**

Everyone groaned.

"No matter how morally right his decision is, they are still committing treason, they are probably going to be attacked more than once." T'Challa said. 

**Thor goes to attack. "I'll hold them off. Take her." Thor and Jane leave, Loki goes to follow.**

**Sif stops him, putting a sword to his throat. Loki smiles. "Betray him and I'll kill you."**

**Loki laughs.** **"It's good to see you too, Sif." Loki says and leaves.**

'Yet here I am. Still alive.' Loki thought.

**"Assuming you can get Loki's help, and you can free this mortal, what good would it do? We'd all be dead the minute we step one foot outside the palace."**

**"That, my friend, is where we won't be leaving by foot."**

Loki shook his head, remembering Thor's stupid and obvious escape plan. Honestly what was he thinking?

**Thor, Loki and Jane arrive at the remaining dark elf ship.**

"You're an idiot." Natasha said. "If you were trying to escape why chose the ship of the enemy?" Thor shrugged, he had no idea what his future self was thinking. 

**"I will give you as much time as I can." Volstagg says. Thor shakes his hand.**

**"Thank you my friend." The three of them go to get on the ship.**

**Volstagg stops Loki. "If you even think about betraying him..."**

**"You'll kill me? Evidently there will be a line."**

"You're making it sound like you want to die." Quill said.

**Loki joins Jane and Thor on the ship. Thor walks up to the control panel and starts pressing random buttons. "I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing."**

"Clearly, he does not." Tony said.

"Oh, you have no idea." Loki responded.

**"I said, 'how hard could it be?'" Guards start running toward the ship. Volstagg starts fending them off.**

**"Well, whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster."**

"Good idea."

**"Shut up, Loki."**

**"You must have missed something." Loki says and looks around.**

**"No, I didn't, I'm pressing every button on this thing." Thor says as he starts hitting the buttons harder in frustration.**

Loki started snickering. "I'm glad my frustration amuses you." Thor said.

**"No, don't hit it, just press it gently."**

**"I am pressing it gently. Its not working!"**

"You say as you hit the button harder." Strange said.

**He hits it one last time, and the ship powers up. "Haha." Thor smiles**

"Huh." Strange said.

Thor looked proud and a little smug.

Loki looked exasperated.

**The guards start tackling Volstagg. Volstagg starts laughing, before he gets taken down.**

"Oof."

**Thor starts to fly the ship, smashing into columns. "I think you missed a column." Loki says.**

**"Shut up!" Thor gets the ship out of the palace.**

"You are a terrible pilot." Tony said.

"At least someone agrees with me." Loki said. 

**"Look, why don't you let me take over, I'm clearly the better pilot."**

**"Is that right? Well, out of the two of us which one can actually fly?"**

"Which by default, actually makes Loki the better pilot because he actually had to learn." Steve said. 

**Jane collapses. Loki looks over at her. "Oh, dear. Is she dead?"**

**"Jane." Thor says, worried.**

**Jane raises her arm. "I'm okay."**

"As okay as she can be I guess." Thor said, sadly.

**Thor smashes the ship into something. Loki opens his mouth to say something. "Not a word." Thor warns.**

"I wasn't going to say anything." Loki said, barely containing his laughter. 

**Skiffs start following them, Loki notices. "Now they're following us." The skiffs start firing at them. "Now they're firing at us."**

"Way to point out the obvious." Howard said.

**"Yeah, thank you for the commentary, Loki! It's not at all distracting!"**

"Once again with the brotherly camaraderie." Ned joked.

**Thor smashes the head of a statue of king Bor. "Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather."**

"A tragedy." Quill said. Thor looked disgruntled. 'Sorry grandfather.' He thought to himself.

**"You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea."**

"Uh-oh."

**"Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!"**

"I mean, he has a point." Vision said.

"Thank you!" Loki said.

**Thor pushes Loki out of the ship.**

"That's one way to deal with him, I guess." Clint said.

"It seemed to work." Thor said, with a small smirk. 

**Thor leaves the controls, grabs Jane and jumps out after him. He lands on a skiff, being piloted by Fandral. "I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki." He says.**

**Loki stands up**. **"You lied to me. I'm impressed."**

"Do I get that seal of approval?" Natasha asked.

"You do." Loki answered.

**"I'm glad you're pleased. Now, do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway." Loki takes over the ships helm. They start heading for the mountains, more skiffs start following.**

People groaned. More? Really?

**Loki dodges the shots and takes them above the skiff. "Fandral." Thor said.**

**"Right." Fandral grabs a rope and uses it to swing to the other skiff. "For Asgard." He lands. "Nothing personal boys." He knocks out the 3 guards and salutes Thor.**

"That was easy." Thor said.

**Loki starts taking them further into the mountains. "Loki-" Thor says, panicked.**

**"If it were easy everyone would do it."**

"Very true." Strange said.

**"Are you mad?"**

"Definitely." Everyone said.

 **"Possibly."**

"A bit of a stretch." Tony said.

 **Thor holds onto Jane protectively. They make it through the portal. "Ta-da." Loki almost sings**.

"I like you, you're funny." Shuri said. 

**The dark elves are on a ship. Algrim walks up to Malekith. "** _**We must attack now.** _ **" He says.**

**"** _**No. Asgard is meaningless. The Aether has found its way home.** _ **"**

"They know." Thor said, worried.

**Thor puts a blanket on Jane. Loki sighs and looks at her. "What I could do with the power that flows through those veins." He says.**

A few people looked wary. Worried about what Loki would do, if he got his hands on it. 

**"It would consume you." Thor retorts.**

"Oh dear brother, I think it already has." Loki said, referencing the Mind stone and Tesseract.

 **"She's holding up alright, for now."**

'Jane will be okay. Everything will be fine.' Became a running mantra in Thor's head. 

**"She's strong in ways you'd never even know."**

**"Say goodbye."**

**"Not this day."**

**"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing. It's a heart beat. You'll never be ready."**

"I really do hate to say this, but he is right about the time thing. Humans life expectancy is only 1.6% of yours." Bruce said.

"I know, I knew from the start that we didn't have long. But surrender is not in my nature." Thor said. 

**"The only woman whose love you've prized will be snatched from you."**

"You're talking about your mother." Wanda said.

"Was it that obvious?" Loki asked.

**"And will that satisfy you?"**

**"Satisfaction is not in my nature."**

**"Surrender not in mine."**

**"The son of Odin."**

"You're gonna start fighting, aren't you?" Quill asked.

**"No, not just of Odin! You think you alone were loved of mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust!"**

"Didn't you say that she trusted him, when you let Loki out of his cell?" Nebula asked.

**"Trust. Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die!"**

Thor was furious. How dare Loki blame him for mother's death! Especially when it was him who told that monster where to go.

"He didn't!" Everybody yelled, feeling that same outrage.

"I know he didn't. I blamed everyone." Loki said.

"Except yourself." Thor said bitterly.

"Especially myself." Loki corrected.

**"What help were you in your cell?"**

"Telling him exactly how to get there." Thor growled. 

"Neither of you could have known what would happen. Blaming each other will get you nowhere." Steve said.

The brothers sobered after hearing Steve's words. He was right, blaming each other wouldn't change what happened.

 **"Who put me there? Who put me there?!"**

"Maybe you wouldn't be there if you'd said what actually happened." Coulson said.

**Thor shoves Loki into the side of the skiff. "You know damn well! You know damn well who! *He goes to hit him, but stops himself* She wouldn't want us to fight." Loki smiles sadly.**

**"Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked."**

**"I wish I could trust you."**

"You'd be a fool if you did." Loki said.

"Will there ever be a time, where you don't think me a fool?" Thor asked.

**Loki gets back to his feet. "Trust my rage."**

'That's a good idea.' Everyone thought, remembering how distraught Loki was over Frigga's death. 

**Ian and Darcy are at the mental institution, talking with a secretary. "You'll have to sign for your father's belongings, Mr. Selvig."**

The spies looked impressed. Lying to free him, smart.

**Ian looks around. "What? Oh yeah. My father, Dr. Erik Selvig."**

"Okay, now he's laying it on a little thick." Maria said.

**"One man's leather wallet, brown. One key ring with three keys. Prescription medicine." He places the things on the table.**

"That's a lot of pills." Bruce said. Wondering if it was actually healthy for a person to be on that many prescription meds.

**Darcy walks away and sees Selvig being escorted down a hallway. "Erik." She yells.**

**"And- these." The secretary says and places Erik's devices on the table.**

"What even is that?" Scott asked.

**"Yeah, those. Thank goodness." Ian says.**

**"Erik." Darcy says again.**

**"Yes?"**

**"It's uh...Darcy."**

**"Darcy... its so good to see you." Erik hugs her.**

Thor smiled at his friends. 

**"Uh...I missed you too."**

**"How did you find me?"**

"Funny story, you're naked on the news," Tony said. 

**"You were naked on TV."**

**"Okay, time to go. Lots to do. *Erik doesn't let go* Getting weird now."**

"Cut the poor man some slack, he hasn't seen you in a while." May said.

**They start to leave the building. "I should not be left in charge of stuff like this, I don't get paid enough. I don't get paid period."**

"Oh, poor Darcy." Natasha said.

**"I'm uh...Ian by the way. Uh..Darcy's intern. I don't get paid either. *Erik takes the meds* Are you alright."**

**" I have had a God in my brain. I don't recommend it."**

"I've also had a God in my brain, don't recommend it." Clint said.

"I've had HYDRA in my brain, don't recommend it." Bucky said.

"I've had a titan in my brain, don't recommend it."

"I've had a planet in my brain, don't recommend it." Quill said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"You win." Clint, Bucky and Loki said slowly.

"So it was indeed the mind control." Thor confirmed.

**"Dr. Selvig, your gear is beeping at me."**

**"It's happening, sooner than I calculated."**

**"Wait, what's happening?"**

"The convergence." Thor said. 

**A large flock of birds are flying. "Birds? Birds are happening? "Darcy asks.**

**"They're starlings, it's called a murmuration. My dad used to take me bird watching as a kid." Ian says.**

"Nerd." 

**"Nerd." Darcy jokes.**

**"Look." Erik says. The birds disappear.**

**"Where did they go?" The birds appear again under their feet.**

A few people flinched.

"That was unexpected." Thor said.

**"What the hell was that?" Darcy asks.**

**Erik smiles. "Why are you smiling?"**

**"There's nothing more reassuring than realizing that the world is crazier than you are."**

"Facts." Peter said.

**Erik throws his pills away. "Take me to Jane's lab."**

Thor let out a small sigh of relief. Erik was coming back to himself.

**Jane wakes up. "Jane." Thor says.**

**"Malekith." Jane says as she sees Malekith's ship in the distance.**

"Here we go." Steve said lightly.

**The three of them walk up a hill. Loki crouches down in front of them and watches the dark elves walk toward them. "Alright, are you ready?" Jane nods.**

**"I am." Loki says. He and Thor stand up. "You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed."**

"I don't like the sound of that." Natasha said.

**"Yeah, possibly." Thor agrees. Loki holds out his arms for Thor to de-shackle.**

**"You still don't trust me, brother?"**

**"Would you?" Thor asks and takes them off.**

**"No, I wouldn't." Loki stabs him and pushes him down the hill.**

"You're betraying him!?" Everybody yelled.

Thor looked hurt, how could Loki do that?

"Just watch." Loki sighed.

**"Thor! No!" Jane yells. Loki jumps down after Thor, Jane follows.**

**"You really think I cared about Frigga, about any of you?" He kicks Thor in the face.**

"This is fake isn't it?" Thor asked, not believing for a second that Loki didn't at least care about their mother.

"Entirely. It was your plan by the way." Loki answered. 

**Malekith approaches. "All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet!" Thor tried to call Mjolnir, Loki cut his hand off. Jane rushed over to him.**

"Knowing it's not real doesn't change the fact that that was morbid." Tony said. 

**Loki picks Jane up. "Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift!" He throws Jane at Malekith's feet.**

"Of Jotunheim?" Thor asked.

**"I ask only one thing in return, a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn."**

"You say that... and then it happens." Valkyrie said, quietly so Thor couldn't hear her.

**"** _**He is an enemy of Asgard, he was a prisoner in their dungeons** _ **." Algrim informs.**

"And yet, he didn't trust you. Which is a good thing, but strange at the same time." Wanda said.

**Malekith walks over to Thor. "Look at me." He commands, then kicks Thor so he lays on his back. He lifts his arm and Jane starts floating. He takes the Aether out of her. It zooms into Jane's eyes, a universe covered in darkness is shown. Jane drops to the ground.**

Thor was relieved. Jane was going to be okay. Now they only had to defeat the dark elves.

**"Loki! Now!" Thor yells. Loki sticks out his hand and lifts the illusion. Mjolnir flies to Thor's hand. Loki runs to cover Jane as Thor tries to destroy the Aether with lightening. It blows up.**

"Wait, did you actually destroy it?" Steve asked.

**Glass pieces of the Aether start floating, it pieces back together and Malekith contracts it.**

"No!" Thor shouted.

**He leaves. The dark elves and Algrim start walking toward Thor. He hits 3 of them with his hammer. One throws a grenade at Jane and Loki, he pushes her out of the way and starts getting sucked into the vortex.**

A few people were surprised, seeing Loki save Jane. They honestly didn't think he had it in him to care. 

**Thor tackles him out of it. The vortex closed. They stand back up, Thor flies over to the dark elf ship, getting knocked away. Algrim starts attacking him. He punched Thor away and he went flying.**

"They really weren't kidding when they said none of their enemies could beat him." Scott said.

**The dark elf ship cloaks itself. A group of them circle Loki. One attacks and Loki stabs it. Thor stands up, Algrim takes him by the neck. Thor punches him. Algrim throws Thor into the hill.** **Algrim picks up a boulder. He throws it at Thor, it breaks when it hits him.**

"How strong is this thing?" Quill asked.

**Thor tried to summon Mjolnir, it bounced off of Algrim's back.**

"How?" Thor asked.

**Loki quickly killed the rest of the ones surrounding him.** **He glanced at Thor in the distance, he walks toward him.**

'I know that look.' Thor thought.

"Gonna try and be a good brother for once?" Clint asked.

 **Algrim is continuously punching Thor in the head. A sword pierces him from behind. Loki is revealed standing behind him.**

"You should get away." Natasha said.

**Algrim pulled Loki onto the sword. "No!"**

Loki sub-consciously rubbed the place where it scarred.

"Loki!" Thor yelled.

"Relax, I'm not dead." Loki said. 

**Algrim pushes him off, Loki lands on his back with a groan. Algrim starts walking toward him. "See you in hell, monster." Loki says. Algrim sees a grenade attached to him, it explodes and he gets sucked into the vortex.**

"I guess they forgot to account for their own technology when they said he was unbeatable." Steve said.

**Loki's breathing labors. Thor rushes over and grabs him.**

**"No. No, no, no! Oh, you fool, you didn't listen." Thor says.**

**"I know. I'm a fool. I'm a fool." Loki chokes.**

Thor had tears in his eyes, despite knowing that Loki lived and had somehow faked that death.

**"Stay with me, okay?"**

**"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."**

**"Shh."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay. It's alright. I'll tell father what you did here today."**

**"I didn't do it for him." Loki 'dies'.**

**"No!"**

**Jane walks over to them.**

"Did you mean any of that?" Thor asked.

"What?" Loki asked.

"That. Did you mean any of it, you obviously faked you death, did you mean any of what you just said?" Thor clarified.

"All of it." Loki responded.

"Wait. How did you fake your death." Strange asked.

"Well, I didn't necessarily fake it. All of that, getting impaled was real. I miraculously survived and didn't tell anyone that I yet lived." Loki answered.

"So you faked your _death_ but you didn't _fake_ your death." Peter asked.  
  



	6. The Convergence

**A storm starts. Thor walks with Jane through Svartalfheim, they reach a cave. "He's gonna unleash it, not just on Asgard or on a star, Malekith is gonna destroy everything." Jane says.**

"So she saw all of that when he pulled the Aether from her." Bruce asked.

**"How? Jane, how?"**

**"I saw him on Earth. Why would he go to Earth?"**

"No offence, but trouble always seems to follow you to Earth." Coulson said.

**"The Convergence."**

**"Oh, God. None of this would have happened if I hadn't found the Aether."**

**"Then Malekith would have only possessed it that much sooner."**

"So you're saying he could only find it when the convergence is near?" Shuri asked. 

**"I only found it because I was looking for you."**

Thor felt guilty. Right now somewhere on Earth, Jane was upset because he hadn't came back like he promised. 

**"Jane..." Thor whispers and puts his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Now we're trapped here." Jane's phone starts ringing.**

"She get's cell service on an alien planet? I can't even get mine to work inside my own house." Ned said.

**"It's not me." Thor says. She answers her phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi, Jane, it's Richard."**

"Uh-oh. Here comes the jealousy." Natasha said.

**"Richard? Where are you?"**

**" I'm still in the office. It's...It's been a crazy day here today."**

**Jane puts him on speaker. "Oh, my God! This is amazing."**

"And now she's gonna confuse the poor guy." Clint said.

**"Is it? I quite enjoyed our lunch despite never actually ordering anything."**

**"How am I getting service here?"**

"Maybe that's one of the points that's currently connected to Earth." Bruce suggested.

**"Is this a bad time? Do you want me to try you there?"**

**"No, no, no, no! Please, whatever you do, do not hang up the phone."**

**"Okay then. I was just wondering if you want to try again? Uh...maybe dinner next time."**

**"Uh...yeah, yeah, yeah. Um...just stay on the phone, okay?"**

"Something tells me she's paying little attention to what he's saying." Rhodey said.

**"Oh, my God." Jane sees a pop can and the car keys on the ground.**

"So that's where all of that stuff went." Peter said.

"Wonder if I'll find my missing socks there."

**She picks the keys up. "Am I interrupting something."**

**"No, no, no, nothing at all. *She turns to Thor* Come on."**

**" I'm losing you there, are you in a tunnel?"**

"Actually, yes." Peggy said.

**"Where are we going?" Thor asks.**

"Earth." Everyone answered.

**"Hello?" Richard asks.**

**"Why are there so many shoes in here?"**

"Darcy." Thor said with a fond smile.

**Thor and Jane appear outside of the factory. They get into an old car. "So, who's Richard." Thor asks.**

**"Really?" They drive away.**

"And there it is folks!" Clint yelled.

**They walk into Jane and Darcy's apartment. "Jane!" Darcy exclaims.**

**"Hey." Jane says.**

**"You can't just leave like that, the whole world is going crazy!" Thor hangs Mjolnir on a coat-rack.**

Peter gasped. "The coat rack's worthy." He said.

**"All the stuff we saw is spreading." She notices Jane's new attire. "Did you go to a party?" Jane sees Selvig.**

**"Erik?" She asks.**

**"Jane, how wonderful! *He hugs her* You've been to Asgard."**

"Why is he not wearing pants?" Strange asked, mildly disturbed.

**"Where are your pants?"**

**"Oh, uh...he uh...he says it helps him think."**

"You know, what. Not even gonna question it." Tony said.

**"Okay. Well, I'm gonna need everything you got on this. All the work you've been doing on gravimetric anomalies, everything."**

**"Okay." Erik says, Jane leaves.**

**"Are you well, Erik?" Erik laughs, his smile quickly falls.**

**"Your brother is not coming, is he?"**

**"Loki is dead."**

"Except you're not." Thor said, angry. 

**"Oh, thank God. I- I meant I'm so sorry."**

**"Thank you." Erik hugs him.**

"That first part was just a little insensitive. He can not like Loki all he wants to but just don't say it to his brother's face." Steve said.

 **On Svartalfheim, Loki, now healed, stands up and shape-shifts into a guard.**

"What are you planning, Loki?" Thor asked.

**Odin is staring at the destroyed throne. The guard walks up to him. "Forgive me, my liege. I've returned from the Dark World with news."**

**"Thor?"**

**"There's no sign of Thor, or the weapon, but-"**

**"What?"**

**"We found a body."**

**"Loki."**

"Loki... why did you fake your death?" Thor asked.

"A number of reasons. For one: Did you honestly think that after this was all over, I would just go back to my cell and be forgotten for the rest of my life? And for another: I was still being hunted, if word got out that I was dead, I wouldn't be. And besides, either way you all would have forgotten about me so, what was the point of living and being neglected?" Loki answered.

"Okay. Why did you return to Asgard, you could have gone anywhere." Gamora asked.

"Well I wanted to see the look on Odin's face when I told him that I'd 'died'. Just to see of he would feel anything, if he still cared. And we'll get to the other reason later." Loki said.

**"Malekith is going to fire the Aether at a spot where all the nine worlds are connected." Jane says.**

**"Amplifying the weapon's impact. With each additional world, the power will increase exponentially. The effect would be universal." Erik adds.**

"Oh my god. The entire universe, covered in darkness." Coulson whispered.

**"Yes, well the alignment is only temporary. He must be in exactly at the right place at the right time." Thor says.**

"How are you going to figure out where that is?" Howard asked. 

**"Well, how do we know where that is?" Darcy asks.**

**"We follow the directions. This has happened before, thousands of years ago, and The Ancients were there to see it."**

"They studied it." Bruce realized.

**He puts a map on the table .All the great constructions: the Mayas, the Chinese, the Egyptians, they made use of the gravitational effects of the Convergence. And they left us a map. Stonehenge. Snowdon, the Great Orme. These are all coordinates taking us...here.**

"In Greenwich?" Thor asked.

**"Greenwich?" Ian asks.**

**"The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent. Physics is gonna go ballistic. Increase and decrease in gravity, spatial extrusions. The very fabric of reality is gonna be torn apart." Jane says.**

**"I better get my pants." Selvig says.**

"Please do." Strange said, not wanting to see anymore of pant-less Selvig.

**Darcy and Ian are outside of a Library in Greenwich, taking Selvig's devices out of the car. "Focus, this is important. We have to hammer them in all around the site and then Jane and Erik will activate them from the tower." Darcy says.**

**"They're taped together!" Ian protests.**

"That's not very professional." Shuri sighed. 

**"Do you even know what these things do?"**

**"No."**

**"Neither do I."**

"Oh dear."

**Selvig and Jane are inside of the library, with another device. Jane's shoes are squeaking, a lady shushes her for it.**

"Because you can totally control what your shoes do when they hit tiles." Peter said.

**Darcy and Ian start hammering in one of the devices. "Come on, come on!" Darcy says.**

**"Fine!" Ian says. Malekith's cloaked ship approaches. People scream and run away, the ship uncloaks itself.**

"We're running out of time." Thor said, uneasy. 

**"Holy-"**

**"Shit."**

"Awe, their finishing each other's sentences." MJ said.

**Malekith steps off the ship, along with a group of dark elves. He looks up and observes the Convergence. Thor drops down in front of him. "You needn't have come so far, Asgardian! Death would have come to you soon enough."**

"I think not." Thor growled. 

**"Not by your hand." They start walking toward one another.**

**"Your universe was never meant to be."**

"I think it's yours that isn't supposed to be." Thor countered.

**"Your world and your family will be extinguished." He attacks Thor using the Aether, Thor gets thrown back.**

"This is going to be one hell of a fight." Rocket said.

**Erik and Jane are in the tower. "We're running out of time." He says.**

**"Almost there." Jane says.**

**"Are you sure this is going to work? These devices were made to detect anomalies, not cause them."**

**"Oh, come on."**

"I don't think the devices are causing it." Quill said.

**Malekith knocks Thor back with the Aether once more. "Come on Darcy." Jane yells and runs off.**

**Thor stands up. Malekith hits him with the Aether again, but this time he remains standing.**

**"You know with all that power, I thought you would hit harder." Thor mocks.**

"I do wish you would stop mocking your enemies." Loki sighed.

Thor hit him. 

**Thor throws Mjolnir at Malekith, knocking him into the dark elves.**

"Extreme bowling." Ned whispered.

**He hits a pillar, breaking it, then falls into a car. Thor uses lightning to electrocute Malekith. Ian and Darcy hammer in another one of the devices. "Done." Ian yells.**

**"The Convergence will be in full effect in seven minutes."**

**"That just means we have to keep Malekith busy for eight."**

"That doesn't seem to hard." Thor said lightly.

**"Okay, you might wanna hold on to something." Jane says and activates the device, a blue light emits from it, some dark elves disappear.**

"Whoa, that was awesome." The teenagers said.

**"That is awesome! How did you do that?"**

**"Well, gravitational fields interact with the weak spot between worlds creating..."**

**"Oh, get a guy with a sword!"**

**Jane activates the device again, accidentally making Darcy and Ian disappear. "Oops." Jane says.**

**"Let's go."**

"Wrong people." Clint said.

**Jane and Darcy re-appear in the street.** **"Um... What the hell just happened?" 2 dark elves drops onto the car next to them. "Move!" She says, they start running, the elves chasing them. Malekith tries to hit Thor with the Aether, Thor ducks. Malekith disappears.**

"Now this is just getting confusing." Tony said. 

**Jane and Selvig are running through the library, people are watching the fight through the windows. "What are you all doing? You need to get out of here! Now!" Jane yells.**

**"You're joking, right? That's Thor out there waving his hammer around and everything!"**

"Oh, sure just forget about your own personal safety." Bruce said.

**Thor hits Malekith with Mjolnir. Bricks get removed from the ground and glass gets shattered. Malekith throws Thor into the roof of the library, then flies back and tackles Malekith into some cars. Sending them and the cars into Svartalfheim.**

"This is so weird. The disappearing and reappearing on random planets." Peter said.

**They start falling and reappear back on Earth, they fall through the ground and lands back on Svartalfheim. Thor throws his hammer at Malekith, it goes through him and into space.**

"Okay what?" Rhodey asked.

**Malekith sends a distracted Thor away from him with the Aether.**

"This is a weird fight." Shuri said.

 **They fall through the ground again and land on a building on Earth, they slide down the glass. Thor calls Mjolnir and it comes flying back to Earth and Thor and Malekith fall back through the 'portal'. Mjolnir continues its trajectory upwards.**

"Poor hammer, probably so confused." Ned said.

**A plane makes it way to Malekith's ship. "Confirming ship is hostile." The pilot says.**

**"Confirm, the ship is hostile. You have permission to engage."**

**"Roger. The missile's locked. The missile's on its way. *Releases the missile* Missile off target! I repeat..."**

"Well, shit."

**"Mayday! I'm losing control. Mayday! Mayday! I'm losing control!" The jet lands in Vanaheim.**

**Jane and Selvig are now outside. "What are you doing?" Selvig asks.**

**"My signal's lost connection." Jane says. Dark elves start chasing them. Jane stops.**

"What are you doing? Run!" Thor yelled.

**"Jane!" Selvig says and pulls her away. Thor and Malekith land in Jotunheim. A giant animal comes to attack them, it gets transported. Ian and Darcy start getting chased by dark elves. The animal from Jotunheim appears in front of the elves. It eats one.**

"Well, that was convenient." Tony said.

**More dark elves start chasing them. Ian lifts up a car and smashes them. "Are you alright?" He asks.**

**"You saved my life."**

"They're going to kiss." Natasha said.

**"Yeah. Yes, I did." Jane activates the device again. Jane and Ian appear in front of her, kissing, the dark elves disappear.**

Natasha smirked.

**"Darcy?" Jane asks.**

**They break apart, Ian falls. "Jane!" Darcy says.**

**"Ian?" Selvig asks.**

**"Selvig!" Ian says.**

**Mjolnir flies past them. "Meowmeow!" Darcy yells.**

"I think, now, she's doing it on purpose." Loki said. Thor sighed.

**Malekith appears in the grass.**

**Thor appears in a subway. "Mind the gap." Someone says over the PA.**

**The train doors open. "How do I get to Greenwich?" Thor asks.**

**" Take this train, three stops." A woman says.**

**"Mind the gap." The man says again. Thor gets on the train.**

"Poor woman is probably so confused." Shuri said.

**Malekith looks up and notices that the Convergence is getting closer he walks toward it and uses the Aether to bring forth the darkness.**

"No." Thor whispered. They were out of time.

**Jane and Selvig notice. "We're out of time." She starts running toward it.**

**"Jane. Jane!" Selvig yells. The Aether surrounds the ship and starts making its way to the other realms. Thor sees.**

**"Thor! We're too late." Jane yells, she and Selvig run up to him.**

"No. We can't give up now." Thor said.

**"The Convergence is at its peak." Selvig says. He looks at the objects in Selvig's hands.**

**"Can those things stop him?"**

**"Not from here." Selvig answers.**

**"We can't get close enough." Jane says.**

**"I can." Thor says. Thor takes the objects from Selvig and runs toward Malekith.**

Thor sighed in relief, they weren't going to give up. 

**"Malekith!" He yells.**

**"Darkness returns, Asgardian. Have you come to witness the end of your universe?"**

"I've come to put an end to yours." Thor growls.

**"I've come to accept your surrender." Thor says.**

"People don't typically surrender because you say they do, but go off I guess." MJ said.

**He throws one of the objects at Malekith he catches it. Jane activates it, Malekith's arm disappears. Thor throws another one and Malekith's other arm disappears. It lands on Svartalfheim. "You think you can stop this? The Aether cannot be destroyed."**

"But Malekith most definitely can." Thor said.

**"But you can." Thor says and calls Mjolnir and starts running toward him. He hits Malekith, the Aether's power dissipates. Jane activates the last device and Malekith disappears.**

"Finally."

Thor smiled in contentment. 

**Thor is lying on the ground. Malekith's ship starts sinking into the Earth. "Thor! No." Jane runs toward him and tries to pull him away as the ship starts to fall.**

Thor frowned. He wasn't dead... was he?

**Selvig arrives. "Jane." He says. Darcy and Ian arrive. Jane hugs Thor tightly, thinking that the ship is going to fall, it doesn't. The ship falls to Svartalfheim and crushed Malekith.**

Everyone let out sighs of relief. The bastard was finally gone. 

**"Everybody okay?" Selvig asks. Thor opens his eyes. Ian and Darcy kiss again.**

Thor smiled at that.

"That's a hell of a lot of destruction." Fury said.

**Jane, Ian, Darcy and Selvig are all eating. "He's gonna come back. Except, you know, last time he was gone for, like, two years." Darcy says.**

"I won't be making that mistake again." Thor said.

**"Well, it's only been two days, so..." Jane says. "Did he say anything before he left?" Selvig asks. " Yeah, he had to figure some stuff out with his father. He kind of committed treason... on our way out."**

"I can't imagine that's going to go over well." Hope said.

**Thor is talking with Odin. "You once said there would never be a wiser King than me. You were wrong." Odin says.**

"I couldn't have been." Thor said.

**"The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new King in return?" Odin asks.**

**"My life. Father, I cannot be King of Asgard."**

A few people, even Thor himself, looked shocked. He wasn't going to accept the throne?

**"I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki, for all his grave imbalance, understood rule as I know I never will."**

"You really think that?" Loki asked, skeptically. 

**"The brutality, the sacrifice, it changes you. I'd rather be a good man than a great King."**

"You have grown wiser." T'Challa said.

**"Is this my son I hear, or the woman he loves?"**

**"When you speak, do I never hear Mother's voice?"**

"Behind every great man, there's a woman." Peggy said.

**"This is not for Jane, Father. She does not know what I came here to say. Now forbid me to see her or say she can rule at my side, it changes nothing."**

"Good." Steve said.

**"One son who wanted the throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?"**

**"Loki died with honor, I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?"**

"Except you didn't die!" Thor yelled.

"You're still upset about that?" Loki asked.

**Thor holds Mjolnir out to Odin, who does not accept it.**

Thor frowned, that was strange. Why would he not take it. Even stranger, why was he not being punished for treason?"

**"It belongs to you, if you are worthy of it."**

**"I shall try to be."**

**"I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune."**

"That's rude." 

**"I know." Thor turns to leave.**

**"If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say. It would speak only from my heart. Go, my son."**

"He can't say whether or not he's proud of you or not?" Wanda asked.

**"Thank you, father." Thor leaves.**

**'Odin' is revealed to be Loki. "No. Thank you."**

"You took the throne!?" Thor yelled.

"I did." Loki said.

**Sif and Volstagg are meeting with the Collector.**

"Ugh, him." The guardians said.

**"I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, The Collector."**

"He's the Grandmaster's brother." Valkyrie said.

**"Whoa, Oh. Asgardians, it's an honor." He bows.**

"Very dramatic." Tony said.

**"You know why we're here." Sif says.**

**"Of course. But if I may ask, why not keep it secure in your own vault?"**

**"The Tesseract is already on Asgard. It's not wise to keep two Infinity Stones so close together." Volstagg says.**

"So he is smart." Loki said.

**"That's very wise."**

**"I can assure you it will be absolutely safe in...in my collection."**

"I sincerely doubt that." Gamora said, remembering what happened with the power stone.

**"See that it is." Sif and Volstagg leave.**

**"One down, five to go."**

"So he's after all of them too?" Fury asked.

"Well, yes. But he's almost harmless, at least he isn't planning to use them for evil. But it is not safe to have more than one infinity stone in the same place." Quill said.

**Jane, Erik, Darcy and Ian hear the sounds of thunder, Jane looks out and smiles as she sees lightning, Jane walks out onto her balcony as Thor appears, they embrace and start kissing passionately.**

A few wolf whistles were heard.

**The beast transported from Jotunheim running amok outside the abandoned factory**


End file.
